Soap dispensers are well known and are primarily used in industrial and commercial settings. Initially the design of soap dispensers was functional. Thereafter more attention was paid to the aesthetic appearance of the soap dispensers. Increasingly, particularly for commercial setting, the aesthetic appearance of the soap dispenser is very important. Therefore it is important to have a soap dispenser that is both functional and aesthetically pleasing.
To that end, Scott.TM. introduced a soap dispenser with a central band that can swing open and that has a plasticized sheet inserted therebehind. Although this soap dispenser allows the users to modify the appearance somewhat, changing the colour of the band does not materially change the overall look of the soap dispenser. Further, the swinging band loosely fits into the cover and therefore water or cleaning fluid can easily migrate behind the band during cleaning. Therefore any sheet that is inserted behind the band must be plasticized or coated so that it cannot be ruined by water and the like.
It is noted that increasingly, advertising is found in many public places. Often in washrooms there is advertising in the toilet stalls and other places. Heretofore, the soap dispensers have not been used to display advertising. Accordingly, an opportunity in regard to advertising has been missed.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a soap dispenser that includes a cover that can be easily changed to co-ordinate with the decor. Further it would be advantageous to provide a soap dispenser that includes a place to display advertising and wherein that advertising may be something easily printed on any type of sheet.